puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Sexy
Sexy is one of the fashion elements in the Pretty Rhythm game and anime. The representative color is magenta or red. This element features mature, flirty attire in passionate, bold colors and designs of animal print, flowers, jewelry, and bows. Characters Represented by This Element Original Pretty Rhythm (AD and DMF) *Serena Jounouchi - A member of Serenon (Also known as Serenon with K). *Mia Ageha - The self-proclaimed leader of Prizmmy, leader of the shuffle unit COSMOs, and Laala's mentor in All-Star Selection. Rainbow Live *Bell Renjoji - Leader of Bell Rose and Prism Queen. Stones With This Element Hair S1H1.png|Straight Hair S2H1.png|Wave Straw Hat S3H1.png|Sexy Heart Knit Hat S4H1.gif|Ribbon Knit Hat S5H1.gif|Stylish Short Hair S6H1.gif|Animal Bow Headband S7H1.gif|Elegance Perm Hair S8H1.gif|Leopard Mohair Knit Hat Natural Straight Hair.gif|Natural Straight Hair Softly Long One Curl.gif|Softly Long One Curl S10H1.gif|Scarf Hairband Celebrity Hair S11H1.gif|Vivid Polar Hat Hair S12H1.gif|Serena Devil Hair Silhouette Wave Hair.gif|Silhouette Wave Hair PRDMF 06.gif|Cat Ear Arrange Hair Mini Hat Arrange Hair.gif|Passion Mini Hat Arrange Hair Warm Vivid Knit Hat.gif|Warm Vivid Knit Hat Leopard Ribbon Arrange Hair.png|Leopard Ribbon Arrange Hair Accessories S1F1.png|Sexy Make-Up S2A1.png|Red Heart Necklace S3A1.png|Chic Papillon Necklace S6A1.gif|Pretty Ribbon Necklace S7A1.gif|Red Heart Necklace S9A1.gif|Silver Pearl Necklace S9A2.gif|Sexy Pearl Necklace S10A1.gif|Summer Vacation Sunglasses S11A1.gif|Violet Flashy Make-Up S12A1.gif|Gold Ribbon Necklace S13A1.gif|Sexy Make-Up S13A2.gif|Red Heart Necklace Amethyst Glade Makeup.gif|Amethyst Glade Make-Up Celeb White Frame.gif|Celeb White Frame Attached Collar Motif Necklace.gif|Attached Collar Motif Necklace WhitePearlNecklace.gif|White Pearl Necklace Rose Pink Make-Up.gif|Rose Pink Make-Up Vivid Pearl Necklace.gif|Vivid Pearl Necklace Dresses S1D1.png|Monochrome Check One Piece S1D2.png|Sexy Bare One Piece S3D1.png|Love Heart Knit One Piece S3D2.png|Red Check One Piece S5D1.gif|Sexy Bare One Piece S7D1.gif|Border Knit One Piece S12D1.gif|Border Knit One Piece S13D1.gif|Sexy Bare One Piece Border Shirt One Piece.gif|Border Shirt One Piece Colorful Flower Belt One Piece.gif|Colorful Flower Belt One Piece Beautiful_Feather_One_Piece.png|Beautiful Feather One Piece PassionRedLadyCoar.gif|Passion Red Lady Coat Seventh Coord Sexy Dress.png|Seventh Coordinate Sexy Dress SeventhCoordSexyDressBrilliant.gif|Seventh Coordinate Sexy Dress Brilliant Style SeventhCoordSexyDressPlatinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Sexy Dress Platinum Style Tops 01-036-l.gif|Safari Color Cami S1T1.png|Purple Dot Vest S1T2.png|Sexy Ruffle Cami S2T1.png|Enamel Lace-Up Bare Top S2T2.png|Studded Star T-Shirt S2T3.png|Rock Taste Jacket S2T4.png|Leopard Pink Parka S3T1.png|Splash Star Cami S3T2.png|White Necktie Knit S3T3.png|Purple Down Vest S3T4.png|Dalmatian Turtle Knit S3T5.png|Pinky Rock Parka S4T3.gif|Rock Girl Leather Vest S4T2.gif|Sexy Monochrome Cami S4T1.gif|Pop Star Denim Vest S5T1.gif|Dot Tie Leather Vest S5T2.gif|Flashy Leopard Parka S6T1.gif|Sexy Heart Cardigan S6T2.gif|White Necktie Knit S7T1.gif|Stripe Ribbon Turtle S8T1.gif|Bartender Cool Vest S8T2.gif|Conservative Gingham Riders Dalmatian Pearl Jacket.gif|Dalmatian Pearl Jacket S10T1.gif|Rhinestone Bare Top S10T2.gif|Hibiscus Cami S11T1.gif|Lip Pattern Cardigan S12T1.gif|Monotone Stadium Jumper S13T1.gif|Enamel Lace-Up Bare Top S13T2.gif|Pop Star Denim Vest Classic-Rose-Cami.gif|Classic Rose Cami OutshoulderChiffonTop.gif|Shoulder-Showing Chiffon Top LavenderStudsRiders.gif|Lavender Studs Riders Petite Ribbon Pearl Knit.png|Petite Ribbon Pearl Knit Bottoms 01-056-l.gif|Half-Pants With Chain S2B1.png|Crocodile Miniskirt S2B2.png|Rock Taste Denim Miniskirt S2B3.png|Koakuma Black Skirt S3B2.png|Dalmatian Short Pants S3B1.png|Frilly Gingham Check Skirt S4B1.gif|Black Denim Boot-Cut S4B2.gif|Pop Star Tiered Mini S5B1.gif|Black Belt Denim Miniskirt S6B1.gif|Piping Miniskirt S7B1.gif|Pink Belt Hot Pants S8B1.gif|Zebra Tight Miniskirt S9B1.gif|Sexy Leopard Short Pants S9B2.gif|Red Belt Denim Short Pants S10B1.gif|Elegant Flower Gaucho Pants S11B1.gif|Star Belt Tight Skirt S12B1.gif|Wine Red Leather Pants S13B1.gif|Piping Miniskirt S13B2.gif|Black Denim Boot-Cut Gold-Chain-Jewelry-Miniskirt.gif|Gold Chain Jewelry Miniskirt BlackRoseTightMiniskirt.gif|Black Rose Tight Miniskirt LeopardFrillSkirt.gif|Leopard Frill Skirt Street Wide Denim.gif|Street Wide Denim Shoes 01-066-l.gif|Monochrome Ribbon Pumps S1S1.png|Star Pattern Leggings & Enamel Pumps S2S1.png|Koakuma Heart Pumps S2S2.png|Leopard Long Boots S3S1.png|Monochrome Tights & Pom-Pom Boots S4S1.gif|Monochrome Tights & Red Pumps S4S2.gif|Sexy Knee-High White Pumps S5S1.gif|Gladiator Boots S6S1.gif|Pretty Logo Leggings S7S1.gif|Fluffy Leg Warmers S8S1.gif|Classical Tights & Enamel Pumps S8S2.gif|Classical Tights & Enamel Pumps S8S3.gif|Monochrome Tights & Pom-Pom Boots S9S1.gif|Lace Tights & Animal Pumps S10S1.gif|Fringe Sexy Sandals S11S1.gif|Stripe Tights & Glitter Pumps S12S1.gif|Stripe Tights & Fur Shoes White Lace Sandals.gif|White Lace Sandals Vivid Flower Golden Sandals.gif|Vivid Flower Golden Sandals DiamonTights&BerryPumps.gif|Diamond Tights & Berry Pumps Beautiful_Feather_Pumps.png|Beautiful Feather Pumps HeartPatternedLeggings&Sneakers.gif|Heart Patterned Leggings & Sneakers Leopard-Pumps.gif|Leopard Pumps Seventh Coord Sexy Shoes.png|Seventh Coordinate Sexy Shoes SeventhCoordSexyShoesBrilliant.gif|Seventh Coordinate Sexy Shoes Brilliant Style SC Sexy Shoes Platinum Style.gif|Seventh Coordinate Sexy Shoes Platinum Style Category:Prism Stones Category:Fashion Elements Category:Sexy Stones